


【丹昏】蓮池（一）

by emptycity



Series: 《蓮池》 [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 15:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptycity/pseuds/emptycity
Summary: × OOC一定有，全都算我的× 請勿上升真人與團體，也與現實無關× 第一次嘗試寫丹昏，還請大家鞭小力點× 自創角有，但不重要





	【丹昏】蓮池（一）

**Author's Note:**

> × OOC一定有，全都算我的
> 
> × 請勿上升真人與團體，也與現實無關
> 
> × 第一次嘗試寫丹昏，還請大家鞭小力點
> 
> × 自創角有，但不重要

朴志訓沉默了良久，終於放下眼前的企劃書，好看的雙眼不帶一絲情緒，就這麼靜靜看著自己的經紀人──噢，已經是前經紀人了──崔泰恩。

崔泰恩嘆了口氣，想著要怎麼開口說服朴志訓接下這個企劃。說實在的，她對於為什麼公司會對朴志訓這麼殘忍的原因並不了解，只是當她收到消息，說自己將被調去給另外一個新人當專任經紀人的同時，公司派給自己作為朴志訓經紀人的最後一個任務就是讓朴志訓答應眼前這個企劃。

她還記得當她看完這個企劃內容的時候，只覺得被人澆了一盆冷水，這個計畫的內容太荒謬了！她不懂，為什麼只因為朴志訓無法順利走紅就必須受到這種對待？

她為眼前還只有二十歲的少年感到不平。

但崔泰恩是一個專業的經紀人。

她知道，眼前的少年雖然屬於韓國數一數二的演員經紀公司，卻始終無法被觀眾、被業界發掘出光芒，拖的時間一久被人當作棄子也是很正常的。

面對眼前這個局面崔泰恩其實不那麼意外，只是沒想到這麼荒腔走板的事竟然會降臨在這個才剛成年的孩子身上。

是的，公司在雪藏朴志訓一段很久的時間之後，終於發現朴志訓還有一個很值得利用的特質。

朴志訓，長得太好看了。

大概這也是為什麼公司沒有乾脆把他雪藏到合約結束，而是給了他一個前所未聞的企劃的原因吧，她想，但朴志訓應該會拒絕的。

「志訓啊……不是姊姊逼你，只是你……」

「我答應。」

崔泰恩才剛開口試圖說服，朴志訓就打斷了她早想好的一大篇說詞。

眼前的少年依舊沒有什麼情緒，好看的桃花眼與崔泰恩四目相接。

崔泰恩沉默著，花了一點時間去接受少年的毫不抵抗。嘴巴開開合合幾次，不知道應該說什麼但心裡已經又泛起一股心疼。

「我知道我拖得太久了。對不起啊，姐姐從我童星時期一起努力那麼多年，但我沒辦法讓姐姐過得好一點。」

朴志訓的一番話讓崔泰恩心裡更難受了。她試圖去安慰他，卻發現走到這個地步她似乎也沒什麼好說的。

她剛進入這個行業的時候，除了進入這間大公司讓自己自豪了一番之外，也因為自己第一個碰到的藝人就是朴志訓而對這份工作更感到期待。朴志訓那時候還小，整個人圓圓的，誰看了都喜歡，加上朴志訓的哭戲當時演得是真好，總是不愁戲約，那時初入行的她以為自己的經紀人生涯沒意外的話，應該可以投資在朴志訓身上，兩個人好好的互相扶持走下去。

事實證明是她把他們兩人的行業以及職業看得過分輕鬆簡單了。

朴志訓的戲約隨著他逐漸長大，從某一個時期便停了，她嘗試過去找認識的導演、製作人，但都得到現在沒有戲能給朴志訓拍的回覆。時光流逝，朴志訓漸漸成長為少年，卻總像是被人掐住了一般，再怎麼試鏡都沒有好的角色，甚至最好的出鏡只是一個僅有幾秒模糊身影的畫面。

就連朴志訓想要拚一把，試圖去參加不計形象的搞笑綜藝，也被電視台回絕了。

於是就這樣，朴志訓徹底消失在眾人的目光裡，也順理成章地被公司有意無意的遺忘了。

然而在最艱難的時候，崔泰恩卻發現眼前少年總是不急不躁，比如每當她拿著劇本猶豫戲路與形象是否合適的時候，他總會要她先答應試鏡。

似乎他的演藝生涯還很正常的運作，沒有遭遇瓶頸、一帆風順。

所以，她知道的，她知道這個小孩從來沒有放棄。

是她先放棄了。

導致如今面對朴志訓對這個企劃的坦然接受，崔泰恩瞬間對自己感到非常羞愧。

「拍攝是下個禮拜？我記住了。姊姊你是趁休息空檔出來的吧？趕快回去忙吧。」

崔泰恩瞬間回過神，眼前的少年依然沒有什麼情緒的起伏，彷彿他剛剛答應的拍攝只是一個普通的戲約。

朴志訓嘴角微微彎起像是在安慰她一樣。

而朴志訓從小就是這樣，總是不讓人擔心，卻因此讓人忘記去擔心。

意識到這點，崔泰恩突然坐不住了，她覺得自己被眼前的小孩看得透徹，名為難堪的情緒倏地湧上心頭，她焦急地收拾東西起身，說：「那我就先走了。」

「恩，再見。」少年好看的雙眼彎了彎，是個漂亮的弧度。

崔泰恩轉身離去，走沒兩步又停下來看向還在目送她離開的少年，猶豫著開口：「志訓啊，你有問題都可以打電話給我。」

「好。」朴志訓依舊笑笑的。

「……別勉強自己了。」

「好。」朴志訓抬起手揮了輝。

崔泰恩終於快步離去。

在踏進這個咖啡廳見朴志訓之前，她只覺得這個世界對朴志訓太殘酷了，也為此忿忿不平。

在如落荒而逃一般離開這個咖啡廳之後，她才發現自己原來也是這個世界的一份子，朴志訓也是。

她和他都在用屬於他們自己的、殘忍的方式，把朴志訓這個個體踩進泥土裡。

而她是個膽小鬼，只能逃跑，跑去別的地方，眼不見為淨。

看不見，就可以當作沒發生。

留下朴志訓一個人苟延殘喘著。

 

\--

 

姜丹尼爾低頭看了下手機，確認他今晚要去的地方就在下個轉角，車外正下著雨，因為已經駛進住宅區的緣故，在這個夜雨茫茫的天氣裡路上顯得有些冷清。

姜丹尼爾的視線撇到了放在副駕駛座上的一份褐色信封，他把信封打開抽出裡頭的文件夾，文件夾中放了一份僅有薄薄幾張紙的檔案，其中第一頁就寫了今晚姜丹尼爾要前往的地方。

讓他感到意外的是對方似乎是個非常小心謹慎的人物，竟然沒有選擇酒店，甚至連高級公寓也不是，而是把場所定在一個很普通的住宅區。

文件後面的其他細項姜丹尼爾並沒有仔細閱讀，他不可避免的覺得這種事骯髒，雖然說是自己自願但心中不免有點疙瘩，反正其他部分一定是寫了他要提供什麼服務、要招待什麼人這種瑣事吧。他想。

現在他要做的事情就是前往指定的場所，然後，據他的了解，提供可以滿足對方的潛規則服務。

只是對方超出常理的地點選擇，以及獨特的訊息傳遞方式都讓他感到惴惴不安。

他回想起今天下午拿到這份檔案的時候，旁人跟他說的：你為了成功真是不惜代價。

可不是嗎？姜丹尼爾打了個方向燈，然後左轉駛入一條僅容一台車子經過的小巷裡。

雨幕中他一邊開著車，一邊面無表情地想著：那個人說得太對了，自己真的是瘋了，竟然會自願去做這種事。

姜丹尼爾將車速慢了下來，他記得地址是197號，那麼就在這附近了。

他緩緩開著車，因為下大雨的緣故他只看到了一對應該是附近居民的母子倆人撐傘經過，除此之外沒有看到其他行人。但從那對母子普通的穿著，和那孩子還背著書包，似乎是正從補習班下課的情況看來，這附近的居民組成應該也不是什麼有錢有勢的人家。

然後他看到了197號。

姜丹尼爾並沒有馬上把車開進車庫裡，而是藉著車燈研究了一下眼前的房子。

那是一個很尋常的水泥獨棟民房，外表用淺灰色的磚塊修飾，從外頭能看到有個小小的院子但只有簡單的草皮鋪植，其餘一株觀賞植物也沒有，一眼望去就能看到院子後的一大片落地窗。雕著花紋的古銅色鐵欄杆門區隔住宅與道路，欄杆的後方是車庫，但現在並沒有車子停靠，從車庫出來右轉後就是進入房子的門。現在整棟房子靜悄悄的，落地窗被人用窗簾掩起，也沒有燈光透出，抬頭往上看去，二樓的一面小窗後倒是有人開著燈。

儘管如此整棟房子仍顯得沒什麼人氣，大概也只是某個人買來投資或像現在這樣，幹些齷齪之事的地方吧。姜丹尼爾一邊嘲諷地想，一手拿起他放在車上置物盒的鑰匙，按了一下鐵欄杆樣式的大門自動收攏。

他順著把車開進車庫，然後熄火下車。把大門和車庫的門放下後，姜丹尼爾終於站在進入房子的門前。

「至少情況好像沒有你想的那麼糟。」他故作樂觀地喃喃自語，至少不是自己一個人要去面對好幾個喝醉酒的、有錢有勢的又私生活骯髒的貴人們。

姜丹尼爾把鑰匙插進鑰匙孔裡，緩緩轉開門。

打開門後如他想的一樣，一樓一片寂靜與黑暗，僅有樓梯上灑著來自二樓的光，指示著他的應往之處。

不知道為什麼姜丹尼爾不自覺地將自己融入整棟建築的沉默，他放輕自己的腳步，將信封放在客廳的沙發，然後脫下西裝外套掛在手臂上，走向二樓。

二樓的走廊只開著樓梯口的一盞燈，但格局也倒是很簡單，總共有四間房間，其中走道盡頭的那座房門虛掩著。他可以看到裡面開著的燈，於是姜丹尼爾邁步前進，不自覺緊張地吞了口口水。

然後推開門。

 

\--

 

朴志訓猛地抬起頭。

他才洗完澡，正在擦拭自己濕漉漉的頭髮，然後門就被推開了。

朴志訓嚇了一跳，毫無防備地與來人四目交接。

而手正握著門把推開門的姜丹尼爾則從心裡冒出了第一個念頭：這個人的眼睛真好看。

但他沒想到會是這種畫面。

眼前的人穿著白色的浴袍，腰帶緊緊繫著，或許是被自己嚇到了，原本正拿來擦頭的浴巾滑落在那人的肩膀上，黑色的髮梢正懸著一滴將落不落的水珠。整個場景竟顯得相當自然與日常，與他原先所想的煙霧繚繞、灑滿酒水的桌面和燈光昏暗的頹爛畫面完全不同。

而且竟然是個男孩子。姜丹尼爾想，還是個非常漂亮的男孩子。

少年除了一開始被他開門驚嚇到之外，迅速恢復了鎮定，靜靜的看著丹尼爾站在房門口沒有再往前一步進入房間。

姜丹尼爾快速地打量了四周，這間房間並不大，只有一張一般大小的雙人床，床的對面放著一個衣櫃，少年正坐在衣櫃旁的梳妝台前擦拭著頭髮──他剛剛把浴巾撿了回來。除此之外什麼都沒有了。

有點簡陋，但還是透著一股居家感。

然後他聽到少年開口：「您好。」

應該怎麼面對自己的金主？姜丹尼爾心中閃過這個問題，他維持著表面從容，沒有流漏出一絲慌張。少年應該比自己年輕，看起來也沒什麼侵略性，或許自己應該跟他一樣用放鬆的態度，呃，相處？

「你好。」姜丹尼爾迅速地回答，然後他看著少年的浴袍，把脫下的西裝外套放在門口靠近床邊的衣帽竿子上，說：「或許我應該先去洗澡？」

朴志訓愣了一下，放下浴巾點了點頭。

「浴室是上來後左邊第一間，裡面有盥洗用品和新的浴袍。」

姜丹尼爾頷首，又迅速的把房門關上。

朴志訓看著像風一般離去的姜丹尼爾，微微皺了眉頭，隨後起身準備等一下需要的用品。

 

\--

 

姜丹尼爾洗完澡，又站在浴室門前想著從剛才開始他就不停思考的問題。

等一下這個小金主需要他做什麼？不，其實不用想也知道吧，他可是來潛規則的，當然是要做那檔子事了，但這面臨了一個很嚴重的問題。

他，姜丹尼爾，可是個直男！

他在浴室面前又躊躇了許久，自己跟男性是第一次，如果好好解釋的話應該可以被體諒？看剛剛那個少年的樣子應該也不是太難說話……吧。

或者順利的話，說不定今天他完全不會把自己在這裡交代了，還能達成目的，搞好關係再回去。

整理好情緒，姜丹尼爾踏出浴室。

只是當他回到那個房間，腦袋再度停擺了一秒。

少年靠坐在床頭，拉過棉被蓋到腰間。聽到他開門的聲音，少年把視線從窗外轉了回來，然後他下床，姜丹尼爾的目光跟隨著他，直到少年開啟架設好擺在衣櫃前的攝影機。

姜丹尼爾：「……」

少年泰然自若地走回床邊坐著，然後目光平靜的看向他。

「那個，」他小心翼翼地開口，說：「一定要錄影？」

朴志訓露出今晚第一個在姜丹尼爾面前的情緒。

他皺眉，回答：「不然呢？」

姜丹尼爾尷尬的聳聳肩，「……不，沒什麼。」似乎他也沒有什麼拒絕的權利。

少年拍拍他身旁的位置，示意他過去，姜丹尼爾悄悄呼出一口氣，然後走過去在少年旁邊坐下。

然後呢？他現在應該做什麼？姜丹尼爾心中揣測，是不是應該跟這位年輕的金主說說話？

一陣沉默壟罩著兩人，一個臉色如常，噢，應該說兩個人都臉色如常，只有姜丹尼爾心中的各種思緒爭先恐後地湧出來。

他假裝轉動放鬆僵硬的肩頸，趁機移動視線看向自己右邊的男孩，那個人並沒有吹頭髮，藉著身高的優勢他可以看到那人頭頂的髮漩。少年的頭髮還微微透著濕意。

意識到這點，突然一個念頭擠下所有其他想法，躍上姜丹尼爾腦袋。從他們倆人的體型差距來看，自己或許……是上面那個？

他突然不知道該哭還是該笑。笑是因為自己至少可以保有後方安全，但哭則是因為自己，姜丹尼爾本人，可以確定自己是個直的！如果連箭在弦上的箭都架不起來怎麼辦？

姜丹尼爾的視線移開男孩頭頂，不經意看向梳妝台的鏡子。

那瞬間，他與鏡子裡的少年視線再次四目相對。

姜丹尼爾打算開口說些什麼，但一個音節都還來不及說出口，突然就被一股力量壓住肩膀。他感覺自己被順勢按到床上，有個人跨上他的腰，雙手微微施力掐住他的脖子。

朴志訓喘了口氣，俯視著猝不及防被他摁倒的男人，下定決心一咬牙：「磨磨蹭蹭做什麼？」

 

然後他感覺到另一股力量扯住他浴袍的衣襟，兩個人瞬間換了位置。

姜丹尼爾拉著朴志訓在床上滾了半圈，朴志訓的衣領在他躺平後被拉起，露出底下赤裸的肌膚。

然後他看著男人俯下身，面無表情的微瞇起眼睛，靠近他，隨後耳邊傳來低沉的嗓音。

 

「我可沒答應。」


End file.
